


Mala idea

by Nakuru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima sabe que interesarse en Akashi es una mala idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mala idea

Interesarse en Akashi —enamorarse de él— es una mala idea.

Midorima lo confirma cada día en que la mirada de Akashi se vuelve más fría, cada ocasión en que Akashi afirma que nunca perderá, pero Midorima aprieta los dientes, no aparta la mirada, ni intenta negar la realidad de lo que sucede y continúa dando su mejor esfuerzo sin dejar sus objetos de la suerte, queriendo ser quien le pruebe que no es absoluto o por lo menos convertirse en la evidencia viviente de que una derrota no significa deshonra y no es más que una parte del camino hacia la perfección.

Da igual que en el proceso le esté regalando su corazón, dejándose a sí mismo más vulnerable a ese ser que parece menos el Akashi con el que pasaba tardes tranquilas, llenas de conversaciones sobre el tablero de Shougi, y más un cruel emperador que ve a todos como hormigas bajo sus pies y solo las nota cuando le es conveniente.

Pero Midorima confía en el fruto de su esfuerzo, sin importar cuánto tarde en aparecer, y Akashi... por Akashi vale la pena el sufrimiento, las lágrimas, el sudor y hasta la sangre que derrame en el proceso.


End file.
